Known security picture hangers in commercial production used for hanging pictures onto walls are not able to hold a picture so that it is flush against the wall. They require a gap for the insertion of a special locking tool. They also lack any significant capability for changing the position of the picture after the picture is attached to them It is useful to be able to have a picture frame, or picture frame base that is attached to a picture, that can be securely hung flush against a wall. This makes it difficult for a thief to pry the picture off the wall. The incorporation of adjustability allows the picture to be leveled and the center of the picture to be moved to a desired position, sometimes without having to remove the picture from the wall.